User talk:IllusionOfLife
Welcome Hi, welcome to BioShock Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:BioShock 2 Special Edition.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BlueIsSupreme (Talk) 23:07, November 19, 2009 BioShock :Just want to put my two-bits out there: The new box art files are actually better. :The old ones had the "Games for Windows Live" bar at the top; that is not really appropriate since not all versions of BioShock/BioShock 2 come from Windows Live. I think Illusion's images should go on the pages... :Although in the future, Illusion, remember it is better to go to the page of the already existing file and upload a new version there, instead of a completely new one. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 07:45, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Thanks, but I'm not quite sure how to do that… I'm kinda new to the whole Wiki editing thing. I retract what I said before. I misinterpreted what you did. Sorry about that. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 06:54, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Congratulations on finding those images. Might I inquire as to where you got them, and if there are more quality images to be had? Thanks again. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 18:01, April 8, 2011 (UTC) I just found images of the box art and used careful Photoshopping to cut out the logo and add drop shadows and such. I'm currently working on one for the original BioShock right now. IllusionOfLife 18:36, April 8, 2011 (UTC) You shouldn't be adding special effects to the images. That's nearing the border on such things as fan art. You gave the logos really odd thick black outlines that shouldn't be there... Either way, the Infinite Logo has been changed and I have it uploaded somewhere else here. ~Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę { talk } 05:09, April 9, 2011 (UTC) It's not fan art, not in the slightest, with the drop shadows I'm merely replicating exactly what is used on the game covers. The BioShock logo and drop shadow mimics exactly what's on the PS3 cover (the most recent version of the logo), the Bio 2 logo and drop shadow mimics exactly what's on the cover for that game, same with the logos for the Rapture Edition and Special Editions. As for the BioShock Infinite logo, now that I'm looking at it I realize I did it wrong, I cut the logo out of the wallpaper released on the official website, and I mistook the border effects for being part of the actual logo. Also, I'm not sure what you mean when you say the logo has changed, the logo I used came directly from the official site, and is the same logo I've seen on every bit of promotion for the game. IllusionOfLife 05:29, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Subject Delta Image I can see your point. Either image is fine with me, but I would suggest getting the opinion of Gardimuer and MegaScience (because he is the uploader of the quality version currently being used). If there is a consensus, I will take pleasure in using your version. Thanks. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 17:58, April 14, 2011 (UTC)